1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking arrangement for a spin-stabilized projectile, which provides for an increase in the effective surface on the projectile which is contacted by onflowing air, and which is activated in dependence upon the time of flight.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A braking arrangement of the type under consideration is generally known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open patent application No. 33 35 997 for a non-spinning practice projectile, wherein the effective center of gravity is displaced to such an extent in dependence upon the flight time, whereupon the projectile will tilt out of its stable flight position into an unstable lateral or offset position after the passage of a certain time of flight, and will be rapidly braked down as a result of the resultingly increased air contacting forces.
Similar types of braking arrangements, such as those which are generally disclosed in German Laid-Open patent application Nos. 34 21 140 or 32 28 461 for ejectable final flight phase-guided ammunition, are predicated on the provision of a braking parachute or a braking balloon at the tail end of the projectile; which is released for unfolding thereof through a timing-control device for initiating its operational effectiveness. However, the function of such braking means is not obtainable with the desired operational dependability for projectiles possessing a high rate of spin. In the employment of such aerodynamic braking means it is additionally disadvantageous that, so as not to hinder the firing of a projectile from a weapon barrel or launch tube, these braking means must be located and anchored in either the tip or the base portion of the projectile. However, a braking contact against the projectile tip, as soon as the braking means becomes effective, leads to a sudden-like reversal in the orientation of the flying body or projectile with respect to the previous direction of movement, which is frequently not permissible due to apparative and aerodynamic reasons. Moreover, the spatial requirement for the target searching or acquiring and detonating sensor devices will frequently not leave any mounting space within the projectile tip for aerodynamic braking means. The extendable arranging and fastening thereof in the region of the projectile base portion is, on the other hand, frequently not possible because of constructive reasons, inasmuch as during firing of the projectile from a weapon barrel, quite considerable forces must be taken up by the base portion, in order to impart to the projectile its longitudinal and spinning movements.